Cherry Blossom
by Shinjitsu-Yume
Summary: Yume Teiishi is a 15 year old girl who flees from Tokyo Japan due to a terrible war in the country, she and her family flee to a small town near the ocean. In an attempt to run away from the cruelty of the world Yume finds a Cherry Blossom tree and a ring


Author: Shinjitsu-Yume

Title: Moonlight Chronicles

Season: Kaiajin and the 6 Spirits

Chapter: #1 -Cherry Blossom-

Summary: Average 15 year old Yume Aika from Tokyo, Japan; which is currently under a war, travels to an enchanted world of mystery and beauty known as Kaiajin using a magical Ring in a Cherry Blossom tree. Yume soon discovers that she is the legendary descendant of the previous Princess of Kaiajin, making her the next Princess of the incredible world that is also in a terrible war against the armies of a powerful wizard called Maiajin. In order to save Kaiajin from becoming a wasteland of death Yume, along with her newly found friends Kite, Aurora, Gabe, Inferno, Maya, Damius, Orias and others, must find and recover the lost 6 Spirits that hold the power of the 6 Elements: Light, Darkness, Wind, Earth, Water and Fire. Along the way Yume and her friends will face dangers, obstacles and a journey like no other.

Yume hears the strong wind that blows in all directions in the city known as Tokyo; she thinks about her friends as her eyes shed small tears that represent her sadness and pain... she sees through the window of her car, she can see the smoke rising from buildings and the fire that the bomb caused… -Yume… It'll be ok, it'll soon end- Kari, her mother, who had beautiful brown hair that shined even in times like this said to her daughter who was going through a lot of things… Emotional pain to be exact –Your mother's right Yume! Wars never last forever; after all, we're all going to have a lot of fun over at the country side… You'll see- Tomoyo, her father, who was actually quiet scared and worried for Japan's situation said to Yume. –Yeah… I hope this will end soon… I…- Yume tried to speak, even though she knew she was too sad to even open her mouth -…I know Yume, I know… Each time you get to know someone… Fate comes along and takes him or her away… I'm so sorry for her Yume… But remember that she's in a better place now- Kari said to Yume. Yume held a photo of her best friend Akani who died during an attack in order to save Yume instead of herself… -I know, I just miss her so much… We were best friends…- Yume said as she continued to look out the window. –Cheer up Yume! When we get to our temporary home we'll forget about these events and live peacefully for a while ok?- Tomoyo said to Yume as he took a turn that soon took them to the road that leads to the country side.

Inside her head she could hear the sound of bombs, screams and destruction… -Mom, why wont it stop?- Yume asked as she closed her eyes -…- Her mother didn't answer anything, she couldn't hear what her daughter was listening to. –Yume, try to remember the good times ok?- Kari said after a few seconds, as soon as Yume heard this she soon started to try to fall asleep… Which she did, she started to have a dream…

Yume found herself in a large field, a field that seemed to have no end for miles and miles, as if this was truly the road that took you to the ends of the world. She walks across the field and feels the wind pushing her towards somewhere, this somewhere is a Cherry Blossom Tree… -Wow! How pretty- She reached for the tree and as soon as she touched it… A white aura came out of the tree, the aura soon turned into creatures such as dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, elves, fairies, angels and demons! All staring at Yume and smiling –Priestess… We have been waiting for you- One of the creatures says, an angel to be exact, Yume confused backs away from the tree, though she turns to see a city filled with lights! Creatures dancing in the street with their festival kimonos on, she gasps as she looks around, she opens her eyes to find herself back at the Cherry Blossom Tree, she can only see herself and the tree along with the field and… A glowing ring that lies in front of the tree… She reaches for the ring but soon wakes up with the voice of her father –Come on Yume! Time to got out- Yume sees the field that she saw in her dream, she gasps but slightly noticed by Kari she says –This is just like my dream…- Kari listens but ignores while she enjoys the view –Isn't this place wonderful?- Kari asks Yume as she smiles –Yes, it really is something- Yume smiles as well as her father then yells –Hey! I found the houses-

Yume and Kari run towards him and look at the houses, they see people, only a few though; people who are unpacking –Excuse me, when did you get here?- Kari asks a young woman who is looking at the field –A few hours ago- The woman answers as Kari the replies smiling –Thank you-. Yume walked along the many houses in the field, it looked like a town in the middle of nowhere… Maybe even a ghost town since a lot of people didn't whish to come out of their houses –Priestess!- A little girl comes out of a dark corner saying to Yume, she has short dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The girl had a constant innocent look on her face that made her adorable… Though Yume thought she was creepy for calling her Priestess, after all, in her wild dreams there was always someone or something that called her 'Priestess' –Priestess? Is that how you called me?- Yume asks the girl as Kari and Tomoyo keep on walking –Yume hurry up! We don't want to be late or we're not gonna reach our house before the other family- Kari said as Yume replied –I'll be there later guys!- Soon, Kari and Tomoyo disappear between the multitude. –Yes! You're that beautiful Priestess from my dreams- The little girl says as she shows her a drawing, a drawing in which there is a dark cloud above a valley with a cherry blossom tree in it's center and creatures around it. The dark cloud has red eyes and the creatures a look on their faces that represents fear… Next to the cherry blossom there is a girl that looks exactly like Yume, the girl has a white kimono with red roses and symbols of the water, fire, wind, earth, darkness and light elements. –Can you… Can you explain me your dream?- Yume asks a bit worried and confused –Sure! But first, my name is Hitomi- The girl introduces herself as Hitomi –Ok Hitomi, I'm Yume- Then Yume introduces herself as Hitomi smiles and starts to explain –In my dream… I see a big dark cloud with red glowing eyes in it's center, it's really scary, then I see many creatures like dragons, elves, fairies and unicorns running in fear from the cloud, the cloud gives a demonic laugh and then, a beautiful girl dressed in a white kimono comes out of a shinning bright light and sends the cloud away, this girl has two ears at the top of her head, dog or wolf ears I think…- Hitomi finishes explaining and as soon as Yume hears this she gets spooked and says –It's very similar to my dream…Hitomi, did you see a ring?- Hitomi puts a confused look on her face then says –A ring under the cherry blossom tree?- Yume nods as Hitomi answers –Yes! Yes and it was glowing as well!- Yume backs away saying –Well… Thanx! I'll see you again soon- She then runs away as she reaches her father and mother who ask her –Who was that girl?- Yume stays silent for a while then says –Hitomi…- She then remembers her dream and the creatures that call her 'Priestess' she shakes her head and looks at the people around her, they all stare at her. Yume can see some that are quite sad, others angry and other happy to be safe with their families –Mommy where do I put this?- A young boy says to her mother as he looks at Yume and smiles, he looks just like a tiny little elf, for he has long ears, as well as her mother –He, funny- Yume says in a quiet voice so that only she can hear what she just said.

The next morning Yume woke up with a smile on her face, she felt the warm touch of the sun in her smooth skin and soon began to drift away in daydreams. As she slowly stretched and got out of bed, she put on her bunny slippers that she had bought yesterday at a near by shop –Yume! Get dressed and come for some breakfast- Kari shouted from the kitchen of her new house, she took a look around. The walls where decorated with yellow roses and the wall's color was light yellow, it had a few windows, two in the kitchen and 4 in the living room. There were two floors, in the top floors where the rooms and bathrooms. Yume's room was the smallest, yet quite comfy. –I'm coming mom!- Yume said as she closed the door of her room and walked towards her closet, a small wooden wardrobe with lovely details. She opened it and looked through her clothes until she found a short white skirt, a yellow shirt and a white long coat. She put the clothes on while she looked through the window and saw the sea that was at the end of the field "Hmmm… I've never been to the sea…" She thought as she finished putting her clothes on and looked at herself on the mirror she had reclining on the wall, she then walked to her bed and grabbed a brush from her bag and started to brush her light brown hair that shinned with the sun's light. –Yume! Hurry up!- Kari shouted at Yume once again –Your food's getting cold- She said and sat down on the wooden chair in the table –Ok done!- Yume shouted as she smiled and quickly ran down the stairs, she looked through the long window in the stairway and smiled as she saw the people of her new town outside "It's gonna be a good day" She said in her mind as she reached the bottom floor and started to walk towards the dinning table. –Did you sleep well Yume?- -Hu? Oh yeah! The bed was comfortable- Yume answered to her father's question as she slowly sat down in another wooden chair next to her mother –Good…- Tomoyo said as he lowered his head –What's wrong dad?- -Nothing… I'm just a bit tired- Tomoyo got up the table and walked slowly towards his room. –Mom?- Yume looked at her mother who was crying a bit –Yume… We need to talk about something…-.

As Kari took Yume outside the house, she said to her daughter –Yume… Your father has been called to go to war…- Kari lowered her head once again but quickly turned to see Yume's face in tears –No… No! NO! HE'S NOT GOING! HE'S NOT!- Yume shouted as she cried hard and shook her head –He's not going! He's not leaving us!- She said as she continued to shake her head –I know that you're sad Yume! I'm sad too, at first I didn't believe it but your father has to go…- Kari walked towards Yume and gave her a hug –No! Ever since this stupid war started I've been loosing the ones I care the most for! I'm not going to let daddy go!- She shouted as she backed away and felt a drop of rain

-Yume… Lets go talk to your father…- Kari said as she put a worried look on her face, she felt as if her heart was being crushed by the pain of truth –I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANY MORE!- Yume cried out loud that even her father heard from his room, he looked outside to see Yume running away from Kari and into the street. The rain started to drop harder and so did Yume's tears… She ran and ran by the houses of the town and wanted it all to end in a flash, she whished deeply in her heart that there was never a war, she felt a pain in her heart, a pain so powerful she started to realize all the things she lost…

-Tomoyo Yume ran away!- Kari said to her husband as she entered her room where Tomoyo was, only to see that he wasn't there at all. He was in the middle of the street just outside the house screaming out Yume's name –YUME! YUME!- He then stopped and lowered his head. –Tomoyo we have to after her! If this rain keeps falling like this a flood will start!- Kari shouted out the window "Oh Yume…" Kari said in her mind as she cried a bit, she looked at the streets beyond the one where Tomoyo was standing to see if she could find Yume running across the town in the horrible storm

-Tomoyo!- Kari shouted again to see if Tomoyo reacted –I'll go look for her!- He said as he ran as fast as he could, trying to find his daughter. He looked around, he could only see a small girl in the rain –Don't… Let Yume fulfill her destiny- The little girl said as she disappeared with a flap of her wings, Tomoyo stopped in shock and realized he wasn't seeing an illusion, he walked slowly and carefully towards where the girl was and found a white feather in the ground –Oh my god… YUME!- He shouted again, this time harder…

As Yume stands firmly in a street, feeling the cold rain that falls as hard as rocks from the sky, she thinks about her father's fate and wanders if this is just one of her horrible nightmares she used to have when she was little. She soon starts to have a flashback of her weird dream she had in the car while they were driving towards the country side "Hmmm… And I saw the same Cherry Blossom tree here…" She thinks as she then walks slowly towards the tree, the walks down the path that leads to the one place that will answer her questions and doubts. Step by step she feels as if something, a powerful force deep inside her is pulling her towards that tree, she takes a deep breath as she is being carried by that force and soon… Reaches it…

As she arrives at the small field, in which it's center lies a cherry blossom tree that emits a strange, yet powerful aura. –This is it…- Yume says as she swallows and gulps, she approaches the tree and takes a good look at it, the more she looks at the tree, the more mysterious flashbacks pop in her head… She finishes looking at it just when she sees a ring hanging from a branch in the tree with a golden necklace, a silver ring that has golden curvy trips around it and reminds Yume of her dream… -Oh my god…- She says in shock as she takes a few steps backward but can't move as she feels that she's being absorbed by the ring and carried towards it, she struggles to get away but doesn't succeed. –Hehehehe, so, your choice is to take responsibility for this world…- A voice of a man suddenly says to Yume as the ring starts to move by itself and makes Yume wear it on her finger. –AAAAAA!- A light starts to emerge from the ring as Yume feels like she is being carried. She opens her eyes to see 6 angels dancing around her, she suddenly appears floating above a field with small villages all around it. –W-Where am I?- She asks herself as she sees a phoenix suddenly fly pass by at incredible speed –AAAA! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A FREAKIN' BIRD!- She shouts and waves her arms up and down quickly, trying to scare the bird away, altough it really didn't attack her. She stops moving around as she floats and sees a beautiful forest that seems to be filled with all kinds of creatures that only exist in her daily fairy tales of the books she had back at her house, she stares at it and spots another great sight, she sees a volcano that fills her with courage as she sees the lava jumps from it's crater, she manages to spot the pheonix that passed above her a few minutes ago, she smiles and floats to another location. A large lake in the middle of a forest with silver trees that are as beautiful as her heart filled with wonder, in the lake's center there is a small yet beautiful city that appears to be a Shrine of some kind, jumping in the lake she gasps as she sees mermaids waving at her from the crystaline waters, after a few hours she floats next to a giant castle above a cloud, floating at the same speed as she is. The city is filled with eagles and a rare and mysterious wind like no other...

Arriving at the same place where she started to float above the world, she notices that she had traveled across it in less than an hour, soon, she looks at herself...

-Yume Teiishi... Welcome to Kaiajin, Kingdom of the Elements...-


End file.
